1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to page markers, and more specifically, to a page marker formed from a page of a book, magazine, newspaper, trade journal, catalog, telephone book and other like publications.
2. Discussion of the Background
While reading a publication, it is not uncommon for the reader to desire to mark one or more of the pages for future reference. For example, a person reading a magazine generally desires to easily recall the page where he or she last stopped reading. Additionally, for a publication that has an index, table of contents, or other page that is frequently accessed, a reader generally desires to mark those pages for easy reference so that the reader need not spend time flipping through the publication to find those pages.
A common practice for marking a page of interest for future reference is to place a small piece of paper on top of the page in such a way that when the publication is closed a portion of the small piece of paper projects beyond an edge of the page. Another commonly used technique for marking a page is to fold over a corner of the page. Both of these techniques have drawbacks. The small piece of paper may not be readily available at the particular time when it is needed, or it could easily fall out of the publication. Folded over corners suffer the disadvantage of being inconspicuous after the publication has been closed. Thus, they are often difficult to locate.
Solutions to overcome these problems have been attempted. For example, attempts have been made to provide page markers that could be formed from the page by the reader. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,699 to Lowe, Jr. describes such a page marker. However, the drawbacks of these page markers is they are rather complicated and difficult to form.
What is, therefore, desired, is a page marking system and method that overcomes these and other disadvantages associated with conventional page marking devices.